Finding Elizabeth
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: Sylvia's sister, Eliza, has been helping raise the Davies brothers since their father passed. When the mysterious writer comes along, how will she handle falling in love with a married man? James/OC
1. Meetings

**A/N – I've tried to prevent it, but it seems that I might be sifting POVs a lot. Don't worry, each time I do, it's marked. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Finding Neverland, but I do love Johnny Depp.**

* * *

_London, 1903_

I was sitting with Sylvia and her boys in the park. It was a lovely day, and everyone was so happy. I couldn't help but smile, even as I tried to read my book. I wasn't getting very far, as I was continuously interrupted by chatting with Sylvia and watching the boys.

An adorable dog wondered over to our blanket. "Who do you belong to" Sylvia asked the dog, grabbing the ball that bounced over before it, and knelt down to pet it. I was already sitting, and laughed with my sister as I rubbed behind the do's ears.

"Come on, boy. Come on, come on" Jack said, coming over, grabbed the ball from his mother. George came over as well. They had been playing with the dog. Sylvia stood again, and I laughed, putting away my book and standing as well.

"George, where is Michael?" I asked the little boy. "He's in the dungeon" George pointed to a bench not far from us, where I saw Michael lying under a bench with a tall, dark-haired man in a brown suit leaning down to talk to him.

"Come George, let's go save your brother from the dungeons" I laughed, holding out my hand. Peter ran ahead of me and I smiled. Boys George and Peter's age doesn't want to hold his aunt's hand anymore.

"I'm sorry, is he bothering you, sir?" I heard George ask as he stopped in front of the two. "My brother can be an extremely irritating sort of person."

"Ah, Prince George I gather. "I understand you are the horrible tyrant who imprisoned this unfortunate wretch" the man said pleasantly, a thick Scottish burr, not usual heard in London.

"I'm not horrible really, but a firm ruler, yes. Kind and tolerant" George told him.

"Is that so?" I laughed as I reached them. The all looked at me, and Michael had a giant smile on his face. "Aunt Eliza! George has locked me in the dungeon!" he called out. I laughed again. "I see that."

"And what was poor Michael's crime?" the man asked the older boy.

"He's my younger brother" George told him simply.

"Ah" the man nodded knowingly. "Fair enough. Sorry, lad. Cannot free you" he told Michael.

"That's all right" Michael said pleasantly from under the bench.

"Do you mind us playing with your dog" I heard Jack from behind me. I jumped slightly in surprise, but smiled at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment, as he spared me a smile.

"No. Go on" the man allowed. "This is Jack, second in line to the throne and that one's Micheal. He's only five" George told him.

"And I'm in prison for it" Michael grumbled.

Sylvia eventually came over. "I'm sorry, are they bothering you" I frowned slightly, I hadn't thought of that. It didn't seem like we'd been bothering him, but maybe we were.

"We're not bothering him, Mum" Michael told her.

"Michael, darling, come out from under there" Sylvia said nervously, looking at the man. I think she was embarrassed by the boys. When in public, Sylvia seemed to lose her sense of adventure.

"I can't. I'm in prison" Michael told her.

"Well, seeing as I'm the eldest, as you're in prison for being the youngest, it is in my power to remove you from prison. Now come here" I knelt down slightly as Michael stood. He quickly came to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

Michael was getting big, almost too big, but until I wasn't strong enough to carry him, I would hold him to me. I stood slowly and looked back at the stranger., careful of my dress.

Mother had gotten it for me as a present. It was a light blue with white lace. Simple, but not plain. I was blond, just like my sister, and slightly pale so blue was usually a good color for me.

"JM Barrie. Pleased to meet you" he said, first to me, then to Sylvia.

"JM Barrie, the author? A pleasure. Sylvia Llewelyn Davies. This is my sister, Elizabeth" We both shook hands with him, though mine was short because I was holding onto Michael.

"Are you a writer?" Jack asked curiously.

"I am" he told George pleasantly. "He's a playwright. Quite a famous one, at that" Sylvia told him. "I' sorry for keeping you, I imagine you're writing" I apologized. Mr. Barrie shook his head, but suddenly, Sylvia was looking around. "Where's Peter?"

"I haven't seen him. I thought he was over there with you" I told her, looking around as well.

"What have you written, Mr. Barrie?" George asked him.

"Well, currently I make my living entertaining princes and their courts with my trained bear, Porthos" he said, nodding to the dog. I saw Peter sitting on another bench and set Michael down, nodding to Sylvia before walking over to the boy.

"Hello Peter" I smiled gently as I crouched down in front of the sitting boy. "Hullo Aunt Elizabeth" I frowned slightly at that. The boys never call me Elizabeth.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" I asked, moving to sit beside him on the bench. Peter turned so he was looking at me.

"Just a little bored" he told me. I smiled. "Well, there's a man over there with a dog who wants to give you and the boys a show" I grinned slowly as I saw the spark of interest in Peter's eyes. I stood, and he quickly followed. "Come on"

* * *

"Now" he said, starring his dog in the face. "I want you to pay particular attention to the teeth. Some unscrupulous trainers will show you a bear whose teeth have all been pulled, while other cowards will force the brute into a muzzle" he explained, coming over to us.

"Only the true master would attempt these tricks without either measure of safety" he turned away to go back to the dog. "This is absurd, it's just a dog" my shoulder slumped sadly at Peter's words, and I looked down. I had tried to keep Peter's imagination, but…

"Come on, darling" Sylvia scolded quietly, trying to keep Peter quiet, at least. Mr. Barrie turned around again.

"'Just a dog'? 'Just'." He sounded insulted. "Porthos, don't listen to him" Mr. Barrie called over his shoulder as he came over to Peter and knelt before him.

"Porthos dreams of being a bear and you want to dash those dreams by saying he's 'just a dog'?" he _tisk_ed. "What a horrible, candle-snuffing word. That's like saying 'He can't climb that mountain, he's just a man.' Or 'That's not a diamond, it's just a rock.' 'Just'"

Mr. Barrie smiled, and though I knew he was married, I couldn't help but find him extremely handsome.

"Fine then" Peter said rudely. "Turn him into a bear. If you can"

"Peter, where are you manners?" Sylvia scolded. Peter glanced at me, but I hadn't looked away from the ground, except to glance at Mr. Barrie. Michael clambered onto my lap and hugged me. "It's okay Aunt Eliza, we'll fix Peter" he said naively.

"Oh, my sweet little boy. Peter doesn't need fixing. But Mr. Barrie's trying to put on a show for you, maybe you should watch. Wouldn't want to miss anything" I turned Michael around and smiled slightly at Mr. Barrie.

"With those eyes, my bonny lad, I'm afraid you'd never see it" Mr. Barrie told Peter. "However, with just a wee bit of imagination, I can turn around right now and see the great bear, Porthos" he turned his back to us.

Porthos leapt up and put his front paws on Mr. Barrie's shoulders. "Dance with me" he said, spinning them around. I laughed, and imagined Mr. Barrie in one of those fancy master costumes, and Porthos as a bear. It was a very different sight.

Suddenly, my mind took off. Different images swimming through my mind as music played. I knew no one else heard it, or saw it, because it was all in my head. But it was beautiful.

"Dip him!" Michael called, breaking me out of my mind. Mr. Barrie tried to comply, but ended up falling over, causing us all to laugh. "Thank you" Sylvia said to him. "I don't think I've ever seen a performance quite like it"

"We're here every day, and the bear is always more than happy to perform" Mr. Barrie said as the boys stood to collect our things. "Perhaps we'll see you here tomorrow, then" Sylvia said.

I stood and tried to grab the blanket, once Sylvia was off, but Jack quickly took it from me, handing me my book that I had completely forgotten about.

"Thank you, Jack" I smiled at my boy, ruffling his hair playfully.

"And thank you, Mr. Barrie. I do hope we see you again" I turned and smiled at the strange, funny man.

"Perhaps" he smiled back.

"BYE!" all the boys cried as we started our long walk home.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

James was eating dinner with his wife, explaining about his day at the park.

"Well, Michael wanted the bear kept prisoner with him, and Peter insisted that Michael was hardly a prisoner and Porthos wasn't a bear at all" James told her. "I do very much hope to see them tomorrow"

He noticed his wife looked completely uninterested, but he wanted to somehow connect with her again, and was hoping maybe he could appeal to her adventurous side again.

"What's her name?" Mary asked plainly.

"Elizabeth and Sylvia" He answered immediately. "Um… Mrs. Something Davies. I don't think I got an actual name besides Elizabeth." He told his wife.

"Llewelyn Davies?" she asked curiously.

"You know them?" he asked, curiously.

"I know who they are, of course. Why, they're du Mauriers', for heaven's sake. Their father was the artist. Their brother's the actor. And there's something… tragic that happened with Mrs. Llewelyn Davies husband. Oh yes, he died" she said bluntly. "Cancer of the jaw, I believe"

"That's horrible" James muttered, deep in thought at the new information.

"Yes. Apparently he left her with four boys and no income to speak of. If it wasn't for their mother's help… James, we should have them for dinner"

"Should we?" James asked, unsure of the look in his wife's eyes.

Absolutely. I've always wanted to meet Madam du Maurier. Why, she is practically everyone there is worth knowing.

* * *

James was sitting out in the park, writing, as he had seen neither hide nor hair of that wonderful family. That is, until One of the boys came up to him.

"What are you writing about?" James looked up, startled, but smiled all the same.

"Oh, nothing of any great consequence" James told Peter. Peter stood there for a moment before admitting, "I can't write."

"Have you ever kept a journal?" James asked. The boy shook his head. "Ever tried your hand at writing a play?" another shake. "Well, then how do you know?"

"I know. That's all. Just like I know that Aunt Elizabeth should be a writer" Peter told him.

James looked up, interested. "Really?" he asked. Peter nodded. "She can come up with amazing stories, but she never writes them down. She says that she never has the time, or the need. But I think she's be great, if she actually tried"

"I see" James said slowly, unsure of what to say to that. "And where is your aunt? And your mother and the rest of the boys?"

"Home. Mother's got a bit of a chest cold" Peter told him. James looked up at the boy thoughtfully. "I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you though. One afternoon" Peter added.

"I should leave you to your writing" Peter said after a moment of silence. Peter turned and walked away, but was stopped as James called him name. He turned around to look at the much older man.

"I'll see you later, then" Peter smiled and continued on his way.

* * *

**Eliza's POV**

I sat just outside with Sylvia, watching Mr. Barrie play with the boys.

"_Bang bang bang_" the boys chanted, pretending to shoot.

"Return the boy to us, you nasty Injun" George ordered.

"Our people teach boy Indian ways, make him great warrior" Mr. Barrie said to them. "Our chief, Running Nose, never let him go"

"_bang bang bang_" Jack said.

Mr. Barrie pretended to be shot. "Me wounded, Peter. Time's short" he told the boy. "You go. Spread wings and soar like eagle above enemy. Fly back to our chief. Tell her of my brave defeat."

"That's crazy. Indians can't fly" Peter said as Mr. Barrie fell to the ground.

"Of course they can. Go on, go on, go on" I laughed as Mr. Barrie shooed Peter away.

"Listen to us, boy. This Injun kidnapped you" Jack told Peter. "Not true!" Mr. Barrie cried. "We kidnap no one. You lost boy. I teach you ways of the brave. I take you as my own son"

"You are not my father" Peter said firmly. He stormed away. Mr. Barrie looked over at me. I shrugged and smiled sadly at him. Peter's father was a touchy subject.

"I've got him!" one of the boys shouted, thinking Peter was still playing.

"Ow! Get off me!" Peter yelled, fighting Jack off.

"Stop it, you two!" George ordered.

"Oo, we are awful, aren't we" Jack sneered at Peter.

"I'm warning you" Peter threatened his brother.

'Oh, I'm so scared" Jack mocked. "Of course, you had a bit of fun for a change" Jack shoved Peter back.

"Stop it, you two!" George ordered again as Peter lunged for Jack.

"Jack! Peter!" Sylvia shouted, standing as the boys fought.

"Stop!" I cried, running over to them, Sylvia right behind me.

Peter kicked Jack away from him and ran inside the house.

"Sylvia, take the boys inside. I'll clean up" I told her. Sylvia nodded. Michael and George went inside by themselves, while Sylvia dragged Jack inside to yell at him.


	2. Problems

**A/N – yruniwylio, thanks for your lovely review.**

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry" Mr. Barrie said, following me around while I picked things up.

"It's not your fault. Peter's father is a very tender subject." I told him. "I'm surprised you got him to join the game"

"Oh, yes, I was a tremendous success" Mr. Barrie said scornfully, helping pick things up.

"It's more than we've ever been able to achieve. Not ever venture is a success, but sometimes, even knowing you will most likely fail, you must stick your neck out anyway" I told him.

"May I ask, why is Peter so…" he trailed off, but I nodded, knowing just what he was talking about.

"When my brother-in-law died, Peter was the strong one. The others, they mourned, but Peter was always the strong one. He stopped playing games and started growing up much too quickly. He tries to be the man of the house, now" I explained as much as I could.

"Well, grief affects us all in different ways, doesn't it?" Mr. Barrie said. I nodded as we headed inside.

"Yes. It does" we set the things on the table just inside.

"Oh, by the way, my wife would like to invite you, your sister and the boys over to dinner" Mr. Barrie told me. "Your mother as well." I ignored the little bit of jealously I felt as he said 'wife'. I had no right.

I carefully shut the doors as he said this. "How very kind. That would be lovely. Thank you. Mr. Barrie" I showed him to the door and said goodnight.

* * *

Mrs. Barrie was beautiful, and the perfect hostess. Next to her, I felt positively inferior, in both looks and manners. I knew Sylvia felt the same. The beautiful green, synched waist dress with lovely gold embroidery no longer looked as lovely on my, next to Mrs. Barrie.

Nor my hair, which had been styled by Sylvia atop my head in messy but stylish curls looked like a train wreck next to Mrs. Barrie's carefully sculpted up-do.

"Well, don't you all look lovely in your little suits" Mrs. Barrie said to the boys. I knew they were uncomfortable, we'd never really worn anything this stiff before, even at Mother's. "and, Mrs. Du Maurier, what a shame it is that we've not met until this evening"

"How kind of you to say so" Mother said. I felt saddened at how tired Mother looked, but even tired, she still looked incredible.

"Not at all. I can't tell you how many times I've been to a charity or a social event and seen your name listed among the organizers" I felt as if the only reason Mrs. Barrie had invited us was to meet Mother. She was being incredibly rude to Sylvia and myself.

The boys giggled at something, and Mrs. Barrie looked slightly frustrated. "It's the very thing I would love to do myself, if I could just find the time" she continued speaking as Mr. Barrie joked around, causing the boys to laugh. Sylvia and I smiled.

"My problem is in finding the time to do everything else" Mother told her, looking at he boys. "At the moment I am running two households. "Sylvia believes she can get by without a housekeeper"

"Mother" Sylvia whispered quietly, embarrassed.

"My house is quite large and enough for us all, but the idea of living with me seems…" I knew Mother was slightly insulted by Sylvia declining the offer to move in with Mother, but still!

"Not now, Mother. Please" I said quickly.

"We help her keep the house in order" George told Mother.

"Don't interrupt, George" Mother scolded. "Where did you get your manners?"

"Sorry, Grandmother" George apologized sadly.

"Mr. Barrie, I understand you've become playmates of my grandchildren" Mother stated.

'Oh, they indulge me, really" Mr. Barrie told her. I smiled slightly.

"On the contrary" Sylvia smiled. "The other day we took to an exploration of darkest Africa in our garden" I added. "But Mr. Barrie was taken ill by a bite of a… what was it?" Sylvia asked.

"Tsetse fly. Quite horrible" Mr. Barrie explained. I glanced at Mrs. Barrie quickly, and she did not appear to be happy at all.

"Yes, and he swelled to the size of a hippopotamus" Jack added happily.

"Fingers like sausages" Michael agreed.

"And we had to float in him down the river like he was a great bloated raft" George told excitedly.

"But the fishing was good, wasn't it?" Jack said.

Mr. Barrie then grabbed his spoon, breathed on it, and stuck it on his nose! And it stayed!

"James" Mrs. Barrie scolded quietly, but he continued with his antics.

The other boys tried to copy him, with slight success and lots of giggling. Sylvia and I smiled at how happy the boys were.

I had a feeling Mr. Barrie was in a lot of trouble with his wife. She reminded me of Mother; no sense of adventure.

Eventually, dinner was over, and we were ushered out of the house. "Bye" Mr. Barrie smiled.

"Thank you so much" Mother said before exiting.

"Lovely evening" Mrs. Barrie said after her.

"Bye" the boys each in turn said to Mr. Barrie.

"Painful. Utterly painful to see" Mother said as she walked with us. Michael was in Sylvia's arms, and George and Jack had firm hold of my hands.

"I don't know what you mean, Mother. I had a lovely time" Sylvia said to Mother.

"A grown man, for heaven's sake, playing all day long with children?" Mother scoffed.

"He's been a good friend to us, Mother" I told her firmly, sorry that the boys had to listen to this.

"Yes, but what does that mean, hm?" Mother asked slyly. I think I knew what she was insinuating, and was insulted by the thought. "Surely you don't intend to keep spending your afternoons with him, do you?" Mother asked.

* * *

"And so today, ladies and gentlemen, using only the wind and his own physical strength, George Llewelyn Davies shall test the very limits of the atmosphere using his tethered craft. Go on, boy" Mr. Barrie announced, handing George the kite.

Sylvia and I clapped. "Go on, George!" Jack cheered.

"You're going to break it, George" Peter cried as the kite it the ground.

"No I'm not" George yelled.

"George, stop!" Peter yelled again.

"I just need a bit more speed" George said, but the kite continued to tumble along the ground.

"I want to do it" Michael whined.

"Hold off a bit, George, I think it's in need of a tail" Mr. Barrie said, walking towards the kite.

"Wait!" I shouted, remembering the scarf on the blanket. "Here, Mr. Barrie, this will do" I quickly grabbed it and ran off after him.

"That's a good idea" Mr. Barrie agreed, continuing walking as I ran off after him.

"No, it's not heavy enough" George complained.

"I want to do it" Michael whined again.

I tied the tail to the kite while Mr. Barrie gave instructions to the boys, letting Michael have a go with the kite.

Sylvia and I started back up the hill. "Peter, would you like to come back up with us, or stay down here?" I asked. He followed after us all quickly.

"Alright George, hold it up" she turned to Michael. "Darling, you've got to run now. Ready? Ready?"

"Run! Run, Michael!" I shouted. Michael took off, running as fast as his little legs would take him.

"Oh, I told you this wasn't going to work" Jack whined as the kite hit the ground. "I don't think he's fast enough" Peter agreed.

"It's not going to work if no one believes in him" Mr. Barrie told them. I smiled at his words. "Nothing is impossible if we believe, yeah?" I told them. They looked skeptical, but nodded.

"Michael, go back to your starting position" Mr. Barrie directed kindly. "Come on, darling, try again" Sylvia said happily.

"George, you take the kite" Mr. Barrie handed it to him again. "Now, this time I don't want a flea's breath of doubt. We must get that kite in the air."

We all started saying hopeful things, the boys encouraging Michael as he got ready to run. "Run Michael. Run, run!" Michael took off, holding the string as high as he could, running as fast as possible.

The kite went in the air.

"That's it!"

"Yay!" we all cheered. "He did it!"

"Keep running!"

Near the end of the field, Michael stopped, and the kite stayed high in the air.

Eventually, the kite came down, and everyone sat together to eat. Mr. Barrie was sitting a ways away, writing. I continued to glance at him, before finally standing. "I'm going to go check on him" I told Sylvia, who nodded.

"Hello there" I smiled as Mr. Barrie looked up, startled, as I spoke. He smiled when his eyes met mine.

"Hello there. Would you like to sit?" he gestured towards the patch of grass right next to him. "Very much so" I sat down quickly. "With those boys, we hardly get a moment of rest" I smiled fondly at the thought of y little boys.

"What are you writing about?" I asked curiously, trying to look at the book in his hands. "Just notes. I'm not really certain what they're about until I've read them over" he told me. "I hear you'd make a wonderful writer"

"Where did you hear that?" I laughed.

"Peter told me" Mr. Barrie explained. I sighed and smiled. "That boy. When I first moved in, I told them stories" I explained. "Quite like the games you play with them. Adventures with grand fights, daring rescues, and horrible villains that are not quite what they seem"

"It sounds like you have a wonderful imagination" Mr. Barrie said kindly. I blushed a little and laughed. "I try to keep it. Sometimes I imagine that Peter never grew up, and never has to grow up. He would just stay a little boy, playing games every day forever"

"Now that sounds like a wonderfully impossible story" Mr. Barrie smiled.

* * *

"Can we have him for supper?" Michael asked as we all trudged home in the rain.

"Have him to stay for supper, Michael" Sylvia corrected. "We're not cannibals. You are welcome, you know" Sylvia added, inviting Mr. Barrie for supper.

The door opened as we approached. "Sylvia. Elizabeth. Mr. Barrie" Mother's voice was firm and loud. The boys stopped laughed immediately. "Where have you been?"

"Flying a kite, Mother" I told her, "and having a wonderful time. I'm sorry, we didn't know you were coming this evening" I was confused as to why she was there.

"No? Well, apparently you forgot, then. I brought some supper along for us all" Mother said. There was something in her voice, something that worried me. "You didn't need to do that" Sylvia said.

'Well, there's no food in the house, is there?" Mother scoffed. I pressed my lips in a firm line. I didn't like speaking like this in front of Mr. Barrie. "Really, you don't need to wait until the cupboard is bare"

They all went inside as Mother held the door open. "Please, mother. Come on, darlings" Sylvia ushered them all inside. I turned to Mr. Barrie, who looked a little sad. "I'm sorry. Perhaps another time, Mr. Barrie" I smiled weakly at him.

"You can call me James, Elizabeth" he told me. My smile was no longer weak. "then you may call me Eliza. Only terribly boring people call me Elizabeth, and you, sir, are anything but boring" I told him.

"James smiled at me, turned, and left. "Elizabeth" Mother called. I sighed and turned, marching inside the home that now felt like a prison.


	3. The Stars and The Moon

**A/N – I'm actually really surprised this story had generated as much interest as it has. Thanks, everyone that has favorited and followed this story.**

* * *

"Lords and ladies, His Royal Highness, King Michael the Benevolent, protector of the realm" James announced.

Jack and George played knights as Michael, in crown with a scepter, sat on the throne.

"That scepter's made of wood" Peter said from behind James.

"Yes, well, we dream on a budget here, don't we" James muttered. He had allowed us into the theater to play.

"No, I mean, everyone thinks it's made of gold, but it's just an old hunk of wood" Peter said.

"the means to an end, Peter" James told him. "What we've done is take an old hunk of wood and transformed it for all the world to see into the most magnificent gold" I turned away and watched the other boys play on the stage while James interacted with Peter.

* * *

"Porthos, let go!"

"George, put that down!"

"I won't go to bed, I won't, I won't."

"You should have been in bed half an hour ago, young man"

Even as we were trying to get the boys in bed, Sylvia and I were smiling and the boys were laughing. I looked up, and was surprised to see that James was still here. He had been staying later and later every day.

"Young boys should never be sent to bed" James told me. "They always wake up a day older. And then, before you know it, they're grown"

"Their father would have been horrified" Sylvia told him. "Of course, he never would have allowed a dog in the house, either. He'd have tied him up in the yard"

"Alright, if you all get into bed right now, I'll tell you a story. If you don't, no story tonight" I told them, shouting over their voices.

The boys went quiet and all hurried into bed. Sylvia and James laughed as they hurried.

**3****rd**** POV**

"_Once, there was a little boy, who wanted to fly to the moon_" Eliza's voice was magical. Instantly, everyone was pulled into a world shaped by her words. "_Everyone told him it was impossible, but he knew that nothing was impossible, as long as somebody believed in it._

"_He spent every night jumping on his bed, trying to stay in the air, trying to fly. One night, he jumped right out his window!_

"_But instead of falling, the little boy stayed in the air. He was flying! He looked back into his room, but his mother had already shut him in for the night. And so the little boy flew towards the moon…_"

James was lost as she spoke, her words fading, but he could still see the magic in her story. He could just see each boy jumping out the window and flying towards the stars.

Later that night, Eliza finished her story and the boys were fast asleep. Eliza and James stayed in the hall as Sylvia carefully, quietly shut the door.

"You mean a lot to my boys, you know" Eliza said as she led them into the front room. Sylvia decided to go to sleep. "Especially Peter"

"You are right. Peter is trying to grow up too fast. I imagine he thinks that grown-ups don't hurt as deeply as children do when they… when they lose someone" he told her.

"I lost my elder brother, David, when I was just Peter's age. And it nearly destroyed my mother" he said, looking out the window.

He hadn't expected the comforting hand on is arm, but welcomed her touch anyway. "I can't imagine losing a child" Eliza said softly. James nodded. "Aye. She wouldn't get out of bed for months. She wouldn't eat. I tried everything to make her happy, but she only wanted David.

"So, one day, I dressed myself in David's clothing and I went to her. I think it was the first time she ever actually looked at me. And that was the end of the boy James. I used to say to myself, he'd gone to Neverland" Eliza smiled as they sat in the chairs by the window.

"Where?" she asked, unfamiliar with the place.

"Neverland. It's a wonderful place" he hesitated, then laughed roughly. "I've not spoken about this to anyone. Ever" Eliza smiled gently, blushing a little, and placed her hand over James'. "I'm glad you feel you could tell me" she said softly.

"I was to be married, a few years ago". He looked up at Eliza. "The wedding was set for that summer. I was completely in love with him, and he with me, or so I thought.

"But it wasn't me walking down that aisle that warm, beautiful summer day, though it was my dress. You see, He'd had a child with another woman. She would be due that following winter. He obviously could not marry me when she was having his child"

Eliza refused to look at James as he peered at her. "I moved in with Sylvia, her husband had been gone a year and she needed some help. For the first few weeks I was hopeless. I was completely broken.

"The boys would all gather into my room before bed and tell stories. Eventually, I would join in. And Suddenly, I was okay again. I could laugh and sing and tell stories, and I was happy again"

They were silent for a bit.

"What's it like? Neverland." Eliza asked.

"One day, I'll take you there" James smiled at her.

* * *

**Eliza's POV**

James had invited us to watch him play cricket. We had all dressed nicely and the boys helped pack a picnic. Too bad James' team was completely beaten.

"Are you sure your wife doesn't object to us taking over your cottage for the summer, James?" Sylvia asked again.

"She doesn't go there anymore" James explained to her again as we all gathered into his car.

"Really? It's such a relief to get away. You'll come and visit, I hope?" Sylvia asked again.

"Of course" James agreed, sharing a smile with me. "Are we in?" he asked the boys.

"Can I drive, Uncle Jim" Michael asked. I snorted slightly at the outrageous nickname Michael had invented.

"Eh, no" we all laughed at James' playfully blunt answer.

There was lots of laughs and jokes as James' drove us to his cottage.

"Are we there yet?" Peter asked.

"Almost. Almost there" James told him. James was so good with those boys.

"I can see the cottage!" George cried, excited.

We all filled in, looking around. "Should we explore, Michael?" Jack asked.

'Don't tear your clothes, please!" Sylvia shouted after them.

The boys all ran outside with Porthos while James, Sylvia and I stayed inside. "Would you like to see the rest of it?" James offered. We both nodded.

Later, James was playing in the woods with the boys again. Sylvia was playing as well, but this time, I was tired. I sat and watched as they all played.

I was glad Sylvia was doing well, but I was feeling tired. So very, very tired.

* * *

A few days later, Sylvia was hanging the laundry when I heard her coughing. "Oh no, you. You go sit down, rest, and have a cup of tea. I'll finish this" I told her, taking the wet clothes from her hands.

"Alright" Sylvia nodded, just as we heard a car approaching. James hopped out, looking happy as a clam. "Hello!" I greeted as I continued hanging the laundry.

"Hello" he returned the greeting with a grin.

"How was your drive?" I asked him.

"It was quite long. "I'm exhausted" I told me. "I just sent Sylvia inside, there should be some tea. Would you like some?"

"That's be nice. Thank you" James nodded.

Michael came running. He must have heard the car as well. "Can you come to the playhouse?" he asked.

"In a moment, Michael. He's just arrive" I told the little boy as James crouched down.

"But I'd said I'd get him. They always send peter to do things. I said I'll do it" Michael explained. "It will spoil the surprise"

"What surprise?" I asked him.

"It's a great surprise. We've taken most of the day preparing for it" Michael told us. "Everybody's waiting for you"

"Then we mustn't keep them waiting" James agreed.

Michael gasped. "Please don't tell them that I told you the surprise. I said I wouldn't" Michael pleaded.

"You didn't really tell us anything about it, did you? You're safe" I assured him.

"Yes I did. It's a play" Michael told us.

"It's a play?" James asked, excited. I laughed at his expression.

* * *

They played some music and George came out in a costume with a paper mask. Je pushed the curtains aside, revealing Peter holding a book, Michael in what looked like an Indian costume with fake blond hair in pigtails, and Jack…well, I couldn't really tell his costume.

"'The Lamentable Tales of Lady Ursula'" Peter read. "'A play in one act by Peter Llewelyn Davies.'"

We all clapped. Sylvia was sitting with James and I, though I made sure she had water with her and was completely comfortable.

"this is just a bit of silliness, really" Peter told us.

"I should hope so. Go on" James said to him.

"I just wanted to take a stab at writing, you know" Peter continued. "Well, the others do a good job with it anyway"

"Well, let's see it, then" Sylvia said.

I smiled as I watched the boys playing their parts, but I heard Sylvia continue coughing. Something was wrong. I rubbed her back slowly, trying to help her without interrupting the boys, but it wasn't working.

Peter paused, looking at his mother, worried. "Go on, Peter" she told him, waving her hand. Peter continued, but Sylvia was not well.

Sylvia's coughing got more violent, and Peter stopped reading.

"Sylvia!" I jumped up from my chair and knelt by her side. I rubbed her back and offered her the water, but there wasn't much time between the coughing for her to swallow, it would only choke her.

The boys all ran over and we all led Sylvia back to the house. "Let's get her to bed" I suggested as we led her away.

We got her to bed quickly. "James, would you start a fire. Buy, we need to keep the room warm and dry. We'll keep some water nearby for her, just in case" the boys nodded in understanding. James got the fire going, and left to fetch the doctor.

I heard the knock on the door and let the doctor in, following James out into another room with the boys. 'Will she be alright?" they asked me as I came into the room.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I-I don't know" I said shakily. James wrapped an arm around me and led me to a chair. As time went by, the boys tried to entertain themselves with Peter and I stared out the window.

There was the sound of a coin hitting a solid surface, and we all looked over at James. He was looking up at the ceiling. There was a stamp up there. Suddenly, all the boys, even Peter, were trying to copy him. I smiled at James' distracting.

'Thank you' I mouthed when his eyes met mine. James smiled at me before going back to helping the boys.

The boys stopped and James and I both got up. The Doctor had some out of Sylvia's room.

James went to talk to the doctor while I stayed over with the boys. Peter sat and watched the two men while the others walked away, so I sat beside him.

"Hopefully, when your mother's a little better, we can finish your play. I know I would really like to see it" Peter shrugged. I hugged him to me. "I'm sorry, Peter. I know what it feels like, I promise, I do. It's not fun. But I'm proud of you"

Peter looked at me, a little surprised. "Proud? Why?"

While your mother is sick, the last thing she needs is such a serious atmosphere. So while you and the boys play your games and do your plays, she's more likely to get better. Someone once told me laugher is the best medicine" I told him.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Truly. I can't promise she'll be okay right away, or even at all. But I promise you that as long as there is laughter in the word, the bad things won't seem so bad"


	4. Family Issues

It took a lot of convincing, but once Sylvia saw how much she was hurting the boys, she agreed to let James take her to the hospital.

I stayed with the boys back at the house as we waiting for news. It was sad and a little lonely, but I did everything I could to keep the boys from panicking.

I couldn't keep my mind off of Sylvia, but I also couldn't stop thinking of James.

Sylvia was back with us, but I wouldn't allow her to do much but rest. We were eating with Mother when the door rang. Michael went to answer it, and who should walk in but James. But he was wearing face paint, an Indian headdress, and was holding a duck. Mother looked horrified.

"James" I smiled brightly, after a short snort. "We're just having some tea. You remember my mother, of course"

"Yes, of course, how do you do?" James greeted.

Mother said nothing. "May I take your hat?" I asked, standing from the table.

"That's enough, boys" Mother scolding the giggling boys.

It didn't take long for the boys to take the hat and start playing. "Boys, please don't run in the house. You'll break something" Sylvia called.

"I'd like a word with you, Mr. Barrie, before you go" Mother said as the boys quieted down.

"We'll only be a few minutes" Mother smiled thinly.

"Boys, why don't you go and play in the garden? Go on" Sylvia suggested. "Is he in trouble?" Michael asked. Sylvia shushed him and led them back. I glanced at James before following my sister and her children out back.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

"I do apologize for interrupting" James said, but before he could finished, Eliza's mother cut him off. "Would you close the door, please?"

He paused a moment. "Certainly" he carefully shut the door.

"Sylvia has told me you have offered her the services of your household staff" she stated.

"Well, not exactly" James began, but again was cut off.

"That won't be necessary."

"I'll leave that to Sylvia, of course" he told her.

"You'll leave that to me, Mr. Barrie. You see, I'm moving in here from now on."

"You're moving in?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm going where I'm most needed" she explained to him. "And I can certainly see to it that this house is managed without resorting to your charity"

It isn't charity" James sighed, "Mrs. Du Maurier. I was only trying to help, as a friend"

"Have you no idea how much your friendship had already cost my daughters? Or are you really that selfish?" she asked him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you see what a visit to the summer cottage of a married man does to a widow's future prospects? Even Elizabeth, who has not even been married yet! Sylvia and Elizabeth need to find someone. The boys need a father. And you are destroying any hope this family has of pulling itself together again."

"I have only wanted good things for this family, Mrs. Du Maurier" James told her, though her words were affecting him.

"I'll look after them. You have your own family to concern yourself with" she told him.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you protect what you have, Mr. Barrie. That is precisely what I am doing"

* * *

Eliza's mother had been right. Mary had left him. And though he was miserable, he was also, slightly…glad. He hadn't been able to get Eliza out of his mind since he met her, and the nagging guilt he had been feeling was gone. He was no longer a married man.

* * *

George had gone to the hospital, his wrist most likely broken. He had become so grown-up, and not in the rushed way like Peter, but in the nature, still playful way that he should be. We were waiting in the hospital for word.

"Mr. Barrie?" the doctor came out. "Mrs. Davies would like to see you" James headed down the stairs, and Mother made to follow, but the doctor stopped her. "Just Mr. Barrie"

Mother looked furious, but we waiting for James to come back.

I smiled slightly as the boys continued to call James Uncle Jim. It was funny, how they had pulled him into the family.

I watched as James ran out of the hospital as if he were on fire. I frowned, worried about what was wrong. He hadn't even spared us a glance.

* * *

We were getting dressed for the play. I was careful with my appearance, though I knew I had no reason. He was a married man, after all.

Still, I dressed in the lavender gown I had gotten during my engagement. Delicate pearls and small sparling gems across the bodice, and a full skirt. I wasn't sure what to do with my hair; it wasn't fashionable to leave it down. I eventually managed to get my waist-length into a slightly elegant looking bun.

I heard Mother and Sylvia arguing as Sylvia tried to get the boys ready, but just as I was finished, there was a crash.

"Sylvia!"

We all rushed into the room. "Take her feet, George" Mother directed as we got Sylvia into bed. "We'll need some more blankets" she said gently.

"Take Michael with you, would you?" Mother asked. I guess she wanted the rom cleared.

"She looks much worse than when we were at the cottage" Michael said before they left the room.

"Jack's gone to get Dr. Brighton" Mother told Sylvia, who instantly started protesting. "No, Mother. I don't need a doctor"

"Yes you do" I told her firmly. Mother looked slightly surprised that I agreed with her.

"I think I'll get some chamomile to help you relax. Peter and Elizabeth will be here if you need anything" Mother said.

Peter sat on the bed next to Sylvia as she cringed in pain. "Can I do anything, Mother?" Peter asked. My heart broke for him. He sounded so sad and innocent and hopeful, all at the same time.

"No, darling. You must go to the play" Sylvia insisted. "You and your brothers and Eliza"

"I can't do that" Peter answered firmly.

'Yes you can" Sylvia whispered. "I need you to. I need you to come back tonight and tell me every bit of it" She looked up at me. "Please"

"It's only a play, Mother" Peter told her. "It doesn't matter"

Sylvia looked at him for a moment before beginning to open the drawer of her nightstand. Peter instantly stood. "What do you want?" he asked her. I smiled slightly at how ready to help his mother he was.

Inside was the book James had given him. "Take it out" Sylvia told him. Peter pulled the book out and shut the drawer, sitting beside his mother again.

"Open it" she instructed again. Inside was Peter's play.

"I've never been so proud of you" Peter smiled, and Sylvia hugged him to her.

Peter went to the play alone. The others stayed and helped Mother and I watch Sylvia.

There was a knock at the door. "George, will you get that, please?" I asked from Sylvia's room. "Yes Aunt Eliza" he called, running to the door.

Mother followed after him.

I heard George's voice shouting, but I couldn't hear what he said. Shortly after, there was a soft knock on Sylvia's door as George came in. "Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

George stepped aside as James came in. "James!" I cried, running up and wrapping my arms around him. Je hugged me to him tightly for a moment before letting me go and turning to Sylvia. "No, your play!" she protested. "Look at all this"

Sylvia stood up from the bed, gathering things. "I'd have come tonight, it's just I still have things I need to do here"

"Mother, you need to rest" George protested.

"Sylvia, put those down and get back in bed. Now" I ordered firmly.

"Eliza" she protested, but I stared her down, and she slowly went back to bed.

"Boys, would you give me a minute with your mother and aunt, please?" they filed out. "Thank you" James carefully shut the door.

"They can see it, you know" James told her. "You can't go on just pretending"

"'Just pretending'?" Sylvia questioned. "You brought pretending into this family, James. You showed us we can change things by simply believing them to be different"

"A lot of things, Sylvia, but not everything. Some things cannot be changed" I told her, kneeling by her feet.

"But the things that matter" she countered. "We've pretended for some time now that you're a part of this family, haven't we? You've come to mean so much to us all that now it doesn't matter if it's true"

My heart clenched as she said this. I stood and stepped to James, placing a hand on his arm. He placed one of his own hands over mine.

"And even if it isn't true, even if that can never be… we need to go on pretending. Until the end" James looked at me, but I wouldn't meet his eyes. She basically told him I had feelings for him now. He was still married, and – as crassly put as it is – I'm not the one dying, I still have to deal with this after she's gone.

"Let me rest for a bit. I think you need to speak with my sister" Sylvia ordered. I smiled slightly at her, but blushed terribly when I looked at James. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"James… what she said" I tried to find the words, but he spoke before I could.

"Mary left me. I am no longer a married man" I looked up, startled. "And yet, I do not find that I feel much regret. I think I have been doing a lot of pretending of my own" he said, pulling me closer.

"Why? Why would she leave you?" the idea seemed impossible to me. Who would leave such an amazing man?

"It was obvious we had fallen out of love a long time ago. But recently… I've seem to have found myself in love again. But not to her" he told me, looking into my eyes. I could not look away.

"James… I do not dare believe… some things are simply too painful to hope to believe" I told him, my voice a near whisper.

"Eliza, it would be a great honor, if you would do me the honor of becoming my bride" he said, his arms winding themselves around my waist.

"Y-y-yes, of course" and slowly, as if time was slowly, he leant down and kissed me.

It was gentle and innocent, and sweet, but it caused my heart to burst. He pulled away and I was smiling like a fool. "I do believe in fairies" I told him, and we both laughed a bit.

We went back to Sylvia, who was looking better. "Would you please go back to the theater and find Peter?" Sylvia asked him. James squeezed my hand and nodded. "Of course"

"Thank you"

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do?" I asked her.

She nodded. "No. Go. We'll be fine" she said, grabbing my hand.

* * *

I knew the doctor was with Sylvia and Mother. We had all been working hard to bring Neverland to Sylvia. To say goodbye. Finally, it was ready. "Come on, boys" I said, ushering them into Sylvia's room. "What is it?" Mother asked.

"It's a secret" Michael told her, making us smile.

"Quiet, Michael" Jack scolded.

"I didn't say anything" Michael told him. Sylvia and I exchanged smiles.

"Mother" George said as he and Dr. Brighton came in, "Could you come downstairs for a moment?"

"Of course she can't come downstairs. What are you thinking of, George?" Mother said.

"Actually, I think a trip downstairs might do her some good, ma'am" Dr. Brighton told her with a sly smile.

We all helped Sylvia downstairs, slowly. I watched her face carefully, not wanting to miss her expression when she saw it.

Sylvia's and Mother's eyes went wide as they entered the brightly decorated room. "It's a play" Michael repeated his words from another day, when this all began.


	5. Lost Boys

**A/N – Final chapter. Thanks for all the interest, guys. It means a lot to me!**

* * *

"It's not just _a_ play, Michael, it's _the_ play" James told him, leading him further into the room. "Of course, we'll have to make do with a few compromises" Sylvia and Mother looked so touched. Mother looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Much of it will have to be imagined" I told her as James and I took her to her seat.

"As it should be" Peter added.

"As it should be, that's right" James agreed.

Part of the orchestra from the original play had come, and several of the actors agreed to help out. All in all, it was wonderful.

"Michael, come and sit here, next to Mum" Peter directed, sitting on the cusions along with his mother.

"When you're ready" James nodded to the musicians, sitting next to me. I sat between him and Sylvia and Mother sat on the other side of the boys.

The music began.

We were all laughing as the actor-dog chased Porthos out of the room.

We watched, a mixture of laughter and sorrow as the play went on. Tink was dying now. "She says she thinks she can get well again if children believed in fairies. The Peter Pan actor turned to us. "Do you believe in fairies?"

I smiled as Mother nodded earnestly. "Say, quickly, that you believe" but the boys didn't move. "If you believe, clap your hands" the actor egged them on.

Mother clapped her hands quickly. Quickly, we all followed her lead. "Clap louder" 'Peter Pan' demanded.

The curtain behind 'Peter' was raised, and behind it was a beautiful garden. We all stood and 'Peter' bowed and walked Sylvia through the stage/garden. Mother stayed behind, but I knew she loved it.

"This is Neverland" James whispered in mine and Sylvia's ears as we stood, mesmersied, at the edge of the garden.

Sylvia slowly walked into the garden on her own. The children fairies held the train of her gown as she walked. And forever more, she got to stay in Neverland.

* * *

The next day, Sylvia died. It took a few weeks to organize the funeral, but finally, we got to say goodbye. We were all here, the boys, Mother, James, and all the actors from that wonderful night.

"So many perfect days" James said, grasping my hand tightly. "I really began to believe we'd go on like that forever"

"She's with Father now" Peter said, looking at mine and James' interlocked hands. "I know she's sorry she missed the wedding"

James and I were married quickly. We would be taking guardianship over my nephews, though Mother would be helping out often, especially if James and I had a child of our own.

We slowly started making our way home. Michael latched onto my other hand, while Peter slowly grabbed onto James'. James and I smiled at each other. We would grieve, and we would always miss Sylvia, but we wouldn't be sad forever. We'd be together, and family, and we'd be happy.

* * *

_One year later_.

George was chasing Michael while Jack and Peter were playing. James was running after them while I held little Sylvia Anne Barrie. She was only two months old. She was laughing and watching the boys play around.

"You have quite the family, Eliza" Mother told me from behind. I turned around and smile. My hair was left down; not much time to really do anything with it in this house. My feet were bare, and my dress was simply, a clear reflection on the life we lived.

But we were happy. All of us. I smiled at my Mother, who had become much more supportive. "Yes. My very own Peter Pan and the lost boys" I smiled.

_**And they all lived…**_


End file.
